The present invention includes a new and distinct cultivar of Fragaria ananassa known by the varietal name ‘Cabot’, originally designated as “K92-17”. The new variety resulted from a controlled cross in an ongoing breeding program between the strawberry plants ‘K87-5’ (female parent) and ‘K86-19’ (male parent). Both parents are unpatented varieties developed in Kentville. ‘Cabot’ was discovered in 1992 as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot near Sheffield Mills, Nova Scotia, in a field-station, where it was selected and propagated asexually by stolons in Kentville. Asexual propagules from this original source have been produced annually in a greenhouse in Kentville, Canada. ‘Cabot’ has been tested in Kentville, Canada (starting in 1993) and also, research centres at Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island, Buctouche, New Brunswick, Fredericton, New Brunswick, and Pynn's Brook, Newfoundland, all of Canada. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of all traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction via stolons.